


A surprisingly happy hangover.

by tinypeckers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 20:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3263858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeckers/pseuds/tinypeckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Geoff wakes up in a house that is not his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A surprisingly happy hangover.

From the moment Geoff opened his eyes, he knew the night before had been a good one. He didn’t remember much of it but he didn’t need to.  His pounding headache and the fact he’d awoken in an unfamiliar place was all he needed to know. Geoff perked up as he smelt something mouth watering. Before he attempted to stand (god knows what a challenge that’d be) Geoff took a moment to try and remember how he’d ended up here. Here was a stranger’s sofa, he’d concluded, because of the pillows and the fact his impromptu bed was lumpy. Geoff wasn’t complaining – the sofa was better than whatever street he’d have ended up passed out in. Geoff had never been the smartest of drinkers. Geoff could only assume it was the host’s sofa. That didn’t tell him anything though. Geoff hadn’t known the guy, he’d been a friend of a friend and whilst at the party Geoff didn’t have the chance to meet him. Judging by the fact the smell was getting closer, that was about to change.

 

 

A man appeared in the doorway of the living room. He was on the chubbier side and his kind brown eyes hid behind his glasses. The man had one of the greatest beards Geoff had ever seen. He smiled as the man placed a plate of food on the coffee table in front of him,

“Good morning, sunshine.” The man said pleasantly.

“Hi, I’m really sorry – I must have passed out here.” Geoff apologised as he fought to sit up. The man laughed and shook his head.

“It happens to the best of us, I’m Jack by the way – I don’t think we’ve met.” Jack frowned.

“Geoff.” Geoff introduced himself. His mouth was watering as he stared at the food before him.

“Well, are you just going to stare at it or are you going to eat it?” Jack asked bemusedly.

“That’s for me?” Geoff questioned. He’d assumed it was Jack’s breakfast.

“Of course, I’ve already had mine. Eat up!” Jack prompted. Geoff didn’t need to be told twice.

 

 

“This is really good.” Geoff complimented. Jack smiled, though he’d have appreciated it more if Geoff hadn’t spat half of it out as he talked. “Sorry.” Geoff apologised.

“It’s fine – that’s not the worst of the mess everyone has left me.” Jack sighed. He’d been debating calling a maid but wasn’t sure if it was worth the money. Geoff frowned as he finally took in the sight of the room. Empty plastic cups were strewn on every available surface and Geoff grimaced as he spotted a pair of women’s underwear thrown carelessly on the floor. Geoff was probably one of the many people to have puked on this man’s floor last night.

“I’ll help.” Geoff offered, mostly out of guilt.

“You don’t have to, I’m sure you’re suffering.” Jack grinned.

“Aren’t you?” Geoff questioned almost bitterly. Jack had been the host; he should have been the drunkest!

 

 

“ I was smart enough to stay hydrated and so I’m not feeling too bad.” Jack confessed.

“I drank water!” Geoff defended himself. Jack looked at him in disbelief. “At the start of the night.” Geoff mumbled afterwards.

“I thought so. Your head must really hurt, huh? Do you want any painkillers?” Jack offered. Geoff wanted to decline, out of pride, but a particularly painful throb had him nodding eagerly. Jack stood with a groan and long, satisfying stretch. Geoff watched him leave through the door as he sucked upon a piece of bacon. His food was growing cold now but it was still heaven. While Jack was absent, Geoff decided he’d start trying to tidy up at least a little. To start with, Geoff began stacking the cups that he could reach. Geoff wasn’t fully committed, using only one hand. But it was the thought that counted.

 

 

Jack returned to find that his coffee table had been cleaned up. Geoff had finished his food and was now stretched across Jack’s sofa again.

“Wow, you did such a great job!” Jack joked as he threw the painkillers to the other man. He gently passed Geoff the glass of water he’d thought to grab as well.

“I’m dying.” Geoff groaned. Jack scoffed as he picked up a Geoff’s plates.

“I bet you are.” The bearded man giggled. “I’ll be back in a second with some bags.” Jack said. Geoff sipped pitifully at his water before he downed a couple of the painkillers. Allowing himself to rest for a second, Geoff sunk into the sofa.

 

 

Jack returned shortly after. He snorted at the pitiful sight before him. Geoff had fallen asleep again, chin resting upon his chest. The water he’d been holding had tilted slightly in Geoff’s lax hands. Jack rescued the glass before it could spill all over Geoff and create more mess. Though annoyed that he didn’t have any help, Jack took pity on the man before him. He decided against waking him up and swore to leave some dishes for Geoff to clean later. Jack concluded that while he didn’t know the man that well, he’d happily let Geoff crash on his sofa another time. Maybe after a private party of their own.


End file.
